Unconditional Love
by MIGZIE CUTE
Summary: It was a cloudy at Japan as usual Sakura goes to school in this story she wasn't beautiful her best friend is Tomoyo who is very popular then they met they're new classmate Syaoran Li which is rude and many things happened.Sakura's parents are dead because of an incident her brother Touya went to London to work for Sakura.Many things happened just keep on reading.


In this fanfic story Sakura was NOT beautiful.

Author's note: hehehehe, sorry if it's a bit lame and wrong grammars maybe obtained =.='' …

(Hey I just rhyme! )

But don't worry just keep in touch with the story .. AND REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN THE CCS! =D

CHAPTER 1

Location: Japan

One cloudy Friday morning , Sakura was getting ready to go to Tomeida school. When she arrived, her best friend Tomoyo greeted her a good morning with a smile on her face. Tomoyo is very popular because of her shining blue hair, glittering eyes and a high class voice , she is a great singer! She always attends many singing contest and won the first place! And then, Sakura greeted back. As the bell rang they took a sit. The teacher entered and introduced their new transferee classmate.

'' Class let's all welcome Syaoran Li He is one of the Li Clan! From Hongkong.'' As he entered the room all the girls was stunned because of his handsomeness except for Sakura. ''Hello nice to meet all of you. I'am Syaoran Li from Hongkong. I hope we will be friends at all time.'' He said. He took a sit beside Sakura who is busy reading a book about biology. Sakura didn't mind him. Syaoran was behave at first.

-TRINGGG LUNCH BREAK—

Both Tomoyo and Sakura went to the student lounge , but an unexpected event happened . Syaoran Li came out from nowhere and bursted out a laugh at front of Sakura. ''Why?'' Tomoyo said. '' Your friend is ugly. '' Syaoran answered . Sakura just smiled and said "People are like stained-glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within.'' ''Let's go Tomoyo'' she added. Syaoran freeze and became speechless he didn't know that Sakura is the valedictorian in Tomeida school and was very good. As the 2 girls were gone, Syaoran felt an embarrassment.

-STUDENT LOUNGE—

''OMG! Syaoran is a bad boy I thought he was one of my dream boy but now I take it back'' Tomoyo said.

''Well, people can change don't you think?'' Sakura asked her.

''Yeah! I really like you Sakura you may not be beautiful but deep inside you are more than that plus you're the smartest person I know!'' Tomoyo said.

'' Thanks Tomoyo! You're the best! '' Sakura said with a big smile.

''AHA! I know what to do! '' Tomoyo said

'' What?'' Asked Sakura.

'' I'll make you beautiful so that Syaoran can take back what he said earlier'' Tomoyo said

'' -.-'' No thanks, It's not needed at all'' Sakura

'' If you like it or not that's my decision and Im gonna do it hehehhe'' Tomoyo said

Sakura just smiled and continue eating

- CLASSES -

Their biology teacher entered and made a new lesson. As he was discussing. Syaoran looked at Sakura.

'' You know, earlier you were such a philosopher but not smart enough '' Syaoran said

Sakura stayed silence. Syaoran continue teasing him. ~~

''Okay class let's have a competition SAKURA VS. SYAORAN! It's all about the lesson I've discussed earlier'' their teacher said.

'' Oh silly , piece of cake!'' Syaoran said. Sakura didn't said a word. But in the end Sakura won.

''God dammit! You were just lucky!'' Syaoran said

''Now I know why you were sent here.''Sakura said

'' Youre not a God who knows everything.'' Syaoran said.

'' Life is too short to spend your precious time trying to convince a person who wants to live in gloom and doom otherwise. Give lifting that person your best shot, but don't hang around long enough for his or her bad attitude to pull you down. Instead, surround yourself with optimistic people.'' Sakura said with glee

''WHATEVER! UGLY GIRL WAHAHAH'' Syaoran . As the other subjects kept going Syaoran kept teasing Sakura. But Sakura didn't mind him

-CLASS DIMISSED-

RAIN DROPS AND IT WAS VERY FURIOUSLY STRONG. Sakura and Tomoyo didn't brought any umbrellas. And Syaoran saw them struggling he felt a little concerned. _Why_ _do_ _I_ _feel_ this _way_ . _Am_ _I_ _gonna_ _help_ _them or not ._He didn't help them but instead he rode at his majestic limousine car. But the wind and rain is getting harder and stronger! So he instructed his driver to drive where Sakura and Tomoyo are standing.

''Well get in the car! Both of you!'' Sarcastically Syaoran said.

''Thanks!'' Sakura and Tomoyo said with a little doubt.

''Don't ask if Iam doing this! But their will be a payment!'' Syaoran said

''No problem'' Sakura said

''What is the payment?'' Tomoyo said

''Im gonna think of it!'' Syaoran said

-SILENCE-

When they arrived home safely. Sakura said ''Hmmm, thank you Mr. Li your kind for now =D'' in this time Sakura's beauty revealed a little and makes Syaoran's face blushing a little bit.

''Get out! Remember the payment ugly girl!'' Syaoran said. As he slammed the door of the car so hard.

Sakura arrived at home as well as Tomoyo . Sakura was alone because her father and mother died due to an incident and her big brother Touya was working in London to supply Sakura the money she needed. Because of this Sakura was not discouraged but she was inspired through studying she gained many achievements but she felt alone.

''Achou! I think I'm gonna be sick. '' Sakura said.

''Well let's just listen to the radio (''Call Me Maybe'') ''Sakura added.

-SYAORAN'S MANSION—

''Arghhh'' Syaoran said with a sigh

'' Is their something wrong Master? Do you need any help?'' Wei said.

''AHA , a help thanks Wei!'' Syaoran answered. As he ran towards his gorgeous room and groom himself.

'' Hehehehe, Sakura must be my maid and do anything I wished that's the payment! '' Syaoran's said

''Ehh?'' Wei said

Author: Heheheehe. I know Syaoran is a bad boy at first sorry for making him rude in this story. But the question is ''Will he ever change?'' find out in the next chapter…

(REVIEWS) R+R PLEASE

THANKS TO THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS.. I'LL MAKE YOU MORE INTERESTED =D.. ANIME ROCKS! SO KEEP IN TOUCH.. ANY SUGGESTIONS, POISONOUS COMMENTS? WELL, JUST ADD ME ON FACEBOOK MIGZYLOU SANTOS PM ME THAT'S ME.. =D


End file.
